


Stars In Your Eyes

by flickawhip



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for the Serenity movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars In Your Eyes

Inara had taken care of Zoe since Wash died, the woman was a broken shell of what she had once been, she had loved Wash with all her heart and, as he lay dying, Wash had begged Inara to look after his wife. Inara had taken her promise completely seriously. She had brought Zoe with her to the shuttle, she kept her there every night, she knew that Zoe was still suffering from her nightmares and much as she still worked she always came back for Zoe. Zoe had spent many nights curled against Inara, buried deep in her arms. She had taken to staring up at the stars, allowing herself time to think. 

Inara had smiled and watched Zoe as she relaxed, it felt like the start of something new. River was happy alone and Kaylee had picked up a relationship with Simon. Zoe had curled into Inara again that night, the stars were shining and Inara smiled as Zoe lay watching them go past. She could feel Zoe shivering and moved to pull her closer. Zoe had smiled and nuzzled into her a little more, her voice low and gentle. 

"Thank you."


End file.
